<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Suggestion by dancetheficaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635377">Just A Suggestion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway'>dancetheficaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Sex, Smut, but like soft, pwp i guess, seulgi being the kinky one, soft smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seulgi suggests a new activity to Irene once she's come back down from her high. Irene feels a bit shy, but cannot resist her girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Suggestion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short little Seulrene smut, requested over at my tumblr. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It’s not that Irene felt shy baring herself to Seulgi, really.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s just that in the time they have been together, they had never really... done that particular activity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not that Irene didn’t think about it, of course - it was surely pleasurable - but the intimacy of it felt somewhat different.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But with Seulgi in front of her, naked, still slightly panting after Irene had gently pulled her fingers out of her, what was Irene supposed to do when Seulgi suggested the idea?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-Babe, come here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Irene looked at Seulgi quizzically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-Sit on my face, Hyun. Want to make you feel good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The tips of Irene’s ears went red, and Seulgi smiled at her, that same smile she had given her when Irene had first asked her if they could get a coffee together on campus.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Irene was very, very enamored with that smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-Are you sure? Wouldn’t it be... like, hurting you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Warm hands started caressing the skin of Irene’s thighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-It’ll be fine, don’t worry. Trust me, sweetheart... You’re going to enjoy yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Irene blushed brighter at Seulgi’s cocky answer, and before she realised it, she found herself moving to straddle her girlfriend’s face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seulgi licked her lips, and Irene’s shyness increased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-Hyun, there’s nothing to be shy about. It’s just us, babe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seulgi’s words helped Irene to calm herself down a little, still a bit self-conscious about being exposed to Seulgi in such a way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But those thoughts quickly went away when Seulgi’s tongue slid through her folds, always eager to eat her out, as usual.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Irene let out a gasp of surprise at the feeling, and at the visual she had: Seulgi’s eyes were on hers as she wrapped her lips around her clit, hands gripping Irene’s thighs. Pleasure coursed through Irene, quiet moans now resonating in their tiny dorm room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seulgi pulled away a little:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-You look so hot, babe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Irene broke their eye contact for a few seconds, shyness coming back to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-I love tasting how wet you are.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A groan left Irene’s lips despite her blushing cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-Come on, ride my face. Take your pleasure from me, Hyun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Irene lowered herself once more, curiosity overtaking her slight embarrassment. Seulgi nodded to her, encouraging her to start moving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So she did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And she was so glad Seulgi had suggested trying it out, because the feeling of her girlfriend’s hands around her thighs, accompanying her movements as she rode her face, gasping when Seulgi’s nose bumped against her clit, was much, much better than what Irene had imagined.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She could feel herself close to the edge, muscles flexing underneath Seulgi’s palms, notifying her that her peak wasn’t very far now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So Irene kept riding Seulgi’s face, and Seulgi gently moved her head from left to right, tongue peeking out to pass over her clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A moan of Seulgi’s name was suddenly the only sound in the room, Irene’s chest heaving as she came, rocking still.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And when Seulgi kept on teasing her clit, Irene’s hands gently unwrapped Seulgi’s from her thighs before she finally laid down next to her girlfriend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seulgi looked at her with a smirk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-Told you you’d enjoy it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Irene whined, lightly hitting Seulgi’s arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-What? You felt so good underneath my tongue when you rocked your hips!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Irene’s ears went red again, and Seulgi kissed her lips, laughing as Irene pretended to sulk before finally moving to settle herself in her girlfriend’s arms.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>